1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to lighted safety displays and, more particularly, to a lighted speedometer display externally mountable on an automobile in order to warn surrounding traffic of potentially dangerous situations which may result from a combination of excessive or minimal speed plus adverse driving conditions.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, many vehicle anti-collision devices are known. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,388,048, issued in the name of Yavnayi et al., a vehicle anti-collision device is disclosed utilizing a laser range finder to calculate the closing distance between two automobiles.
And again, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,325,302, issued in the name of Izidon et al., a GPS-Based Anti-Collision Warning System is disclosed for use in avoiding collisions between ships or between aircraft.
Also, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,165,497, issued in the name of Chi, an automatic safety driving distance control device for a vehicle is disclosed which can automatically control the speed of a user's vehicle to aid in avoiding a collision with a preceding vehicle.
Finally, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,153,559, issued in the name of Atsumi, equipment for detecting the movement of a preceding vehicle and giving warning is disclosed utilizing distance measuring sensors, brake detection sensors, and a computerized speed comparator.
Another problem occurs from the use of speedometers utilizing analog displays. Determining speed from an analog display can cause problems with visibility and accuracy, both of which have been addressed by the use of digital indication type speedometers. An example of such a speedometer is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,368,427, issued in the name of Hayashi et al.
Numerous attempts have been made to provide a system of warning for or preventing eminent collisions, none have been able to provide a simple, easy, and accurate way of warning surrounding vehicles of protection speed related hazards before such hazards occur. Consequently, a need has been felt for providing an apparatus and method which can capture the attention of drivers and alter them as to the excessively slow or fast speed of a vehicle.